


Respuestas

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji tiene curiosidad y por eso sabe que sí, quiere aprender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respuestas

Es una coincidencia la que lo lleva a pasar por el parque, siguiendo el camino de cemento delimitado por césped que atraviesa todo el lugar, pero es una pizca de curiosidad la que lleva a que Renji se detenga en vez de continuar hasta su hogar antes de que sus padres se preocupen por su demora.

Aunque sabe que Akuto juega tenis, esta es la primera vez que lo ve en una cancha y le sorprende lo diferente y a la vez similar que luce con una raqueta, corriendo de un lado a otro para regresar la pelota.

El Akuto al que Renji está acostumbrado es el vecino serio, amable y siempre calmo, quien a pesar de ser sólo dos años mayor no pierde la paciencia y siempre tiene una respuesta cuando Renji pregunta demasiado cada vez que Akuto visita la casa de los Yanagi para ayudarlo a terminar sus tareas o a estudiar para algún examen.

Y aunque nada de lo que está viendo contradice esa imagen que tiene de Akuto, la expresión en su rostro mientras se detiene y la bola cae fuera de la cancha, lejos de él y dándole un punto, muestra una confianza orgullosa que Renji nunca ha visto en nadie.

¿Cómo sabe cuándo correr con todas sus fuerzas tras la pelota y cuándo no? ¿Cómo hace para enviar la pequeña esfera con precisión al lado opuesto al que su oponente corre, aun cuando la golpeó antes de que éste comenzase a correr?

Renji quiere saberlo, por lo camina sobre el césped hasta que todo lo que lo separa de la cancha es el enrejado y observa con atención hasta que terminan el partido, momento en el que Akuto se da cuenta de su presencia y lo saluda con una pequeña sonrisa.

No es hasta que Akuto se despide de su oponente —un amigo del mismo colegio, parece— y ambos se dirigen a casa que Akuto habla.

—Quieres aprender a jugar.

No es una pregunta y Renji no sabe cómo es que Akuto dice esas palabras con tanta confianza, porque él mismo no ha pensado claramente, todavía demasiado impresionado y también curioso y por eso último es que ahora está seguro de que sí, es tal como Akuto dice.

—Le pediré a mis padres una raqueta.

Esas palabras se sienten como un comienzo y aunque Renji no sabe de qué, no puede evitar tener la esperanza de que Akuto, con su promesa silenciosa de enseñarle, le dará la respuesta tal como acostumbra a hacerlo.


End file.
